Shulk Gets All The Girls
by IcyErythNights
Summary: The girls of the main cast are acting strangely..and unfortunately, Shulk seems to be the catalyst. Though some are less outgoing than others about it, they all seem to be obsessed with him...Two shot. Shulk/Fiora/Sharla/Melia. Girls are purposely OOC.


**Warning; ALL THE GIRLS ARE REALLY OOC. That's on purpose. So...beware-  
**  
The white-haired princess walked next to the brown-eyed Homs and blonde Mechon. "So," she spoke, looking to the two next to her. "Where are you headed?" Without even looking at each other, Fiora and Sharla answered near-simultaneously, "Going to visit Shulk." The two looked at each other after the words had been spoken, confusion flickering in their gazes. "Oh, how strange," Melia said, "I just happened to be doing the same thing."

"I'm going to tell him how much I love him!" exclaimed Fiora triumphantly. "And I know he likes me too so-" Sharla interrupted her, frowning. "Who said he ever loved you?" she demanded. "Obviously, Shulk likes ME." Melia snorted as Fiora replied hotly, "No way! Shulk-chan only likes me!" _So it seems I have...competition,_ Melia pondered throughtfully, watching the girls bicker as they walked.

"I'll show you!" snapped Fiora. "When we get there, I'll talk to him, and then you'll see he likes _me_." Sharla rolled her eyes, answering confidently, "And then _you'll_ see he likes me." Melia said, "It doesn't matter if he likes you or not, why are you calling him Shulk-chan?" She stared at Fiora, who replied, "I can have my nicknames for him if I want!" Melia made a sort of _pffft_ noise as the three entered a room and sat down.

It wasn't long before the door swung open and a blonde boy with blue eyes entered. "Hi, Shulk!" Melia said sweetly. Shulk looked to her, confused at her sweet tone. "Uh, hey- AH!" And in the next instant, Shulk had been tackled by Fiora, who exclaimed happily, "Shuuulk-chan! I'm glad you're here!"Melia chuckled and Shulk looked up to her. "Fiora, why did you just tackle me?" he asked confusedly. "Well I- hey!" And THEN, Fiora got tugged off Shulk by a certain brown-eyed medic. "Hey, get off him," snapped Sharla.

"What do you mean about that!?" exclaimed Fiora angrily. "I thought we agreed I could talk to him first." Sharla disagreed, "No, we agreed I could." Melia looked to the both of them. "To be fair, we never agreed on any of those things," put in Melia. "Oh, but out Melia!" snapped Fiora. Shulk blinked, watching them. "Uh...you can always talk to me, you know," he said. "Oh, no they can't," said Melia, a smirk creeping across her face. "It's _important._ As in, they're DYING to be the one to tell you first." _That'll stir some fights up._

"Yeah, and I'll be the first to tell him!" shouted Fiora. "Tell me what?" asked Shulk confusedly, completely unaware. "That I-" Fiora was cut off by Sharla tackling her. "Shut up!" snapped Sharla. "I'm gonna tell him first!" Fiora growled, shouting, "That's what you think!" She took out her blades and slashed at Sharla. "Oh you wanna play that game, huh?" snapped Sharla, taking out her rifle. "Well we'll play!"

"Uhhh.." Shulk watched the two fight. "Should we get involved?" Melia blinked. "...Probably not." Sharla shoved Fiora to the side and hugged Shulk. "Hya! I'll tell him first!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Shulk stared at her as if he didn't know what to do. Melia heard the door open, looked over, and saw a certain redhead who stared at the scene, looked furious, then slammed the door shut. Fiora screeched, tugged Sharla off Shulk, and began swinging away again.

"I was not expecting that..." Shulk stammered, watching them fight. "It's probably for the best," Melia said. "I just saw Reyn walk in while she was hugging you...he was rather upset." Shulk frowned, replying, "I suppose you're right. Who do you think will win?" Melia looked over the fight, then answered, "I h-uh, think I mean, that they'll just knock each other out. They're equally strong."

"You're right," agreed Shulk. "But why are they acting like this all of the sudden?" Melia frowned, pondering. She knew it had something to do with Ether..but what? "I'm sorry, I can't seem to recall," answered Melia. "Oh, it's fiII-" He alarmingly lept to the side, just barely dodging a laser. "You made me nearly hit him! You're goin' DOWN!" shouted Fiora at the outcome, and Sharla hissed, smacking her with the rifle.

The fighting became more and more vicious, to the point where Shulk was trying to tug the two women off each other, but eventually, as Melia had thought, the two knocked each other out. Shulk sighed, lifting them and moving them off to the side. "That didn't go well," he commented, frowning. "I concur," agreed Melia. Shulk sighed, sitting down. "I suppose we'll have to wait until they wake up," said Shulk. "So I can talk to them..and NOT have them kill each other." The two fell into a silence. At least, until Shulk felt someone...hug him. Turning around in confusion, he felt alarm when he saw the person hugging him was...Melia.

Melia giggled at his expression, hugging him tight. "Oh Bionis," exclaimed Shulk as she giggled sweetly and continued hugging and cuddling him. "Not you too, Melia!" His protests proved useless as the third love-struck woman didn't stop her hugging, and he sighed, not being able to escape, either. He'd just have to wait it out...


End file.
